Gravity
by Lucket4Ever
Summary: My nomination for the 'Thank You, Bucket' Valentine's Day Competiton.


_Here is a special little something I have written for Valentine's Day! Hope you're all having a good one :-)_

_This is also my nomination for the 'Thank you, Bucket' competition!_

* * *

**_1st February_**

It was only 7pm and already the sun had dipped below the horizon. The first few stars scattered across the twilight sky. Most of the citizens had retired to their residences, hiding away from the cold winter. But a few still remained out on the streets, wrapped warm in their thick coats.

One such individual was the Commander himself. Taylor marched through Terra Nova looking confident and strong. His feet crunched in the fresh layer of pearl white snow that had fallen earlier that day. His warm breath clouded in front of his face, mixing in with the icy air. Wild winds blew fiercely that night, matching the storm that raged inside of Taylor's mind.

Six months had passed since the Phoenix Group had first attacked. No one had seen them since that fateful day they had disappeared into the Badlands. Taylor quite liked to think that the vicious predators that resided there had taken care of them. Yet he knew he wouldn't be that lucky. One day they'd return, he knew it. He didn't know when or where, but he knew they would return. Despite their obvious flaws, they were still soldiers. They'd never abandon a battle.

"Visiting again, sir?" Jenkins queried as the Commander approached.

Taylor flicked his stare to the soldier who guarded the entrance to the foreboding building. It had been less of a question and more of a statement. During the day, Taylor was the Commander of Terra Nova. But at night, he became a father who hoped to regain a relationship with his son. Everyone believed it was hopeless. Everyone had given up on him. Some days, even Taylor lost hope that he'd ever reached him. But he was unable to walk away. He'd try until the last of his days to get through to the boy.

"As always." Taylor replied simply.

Jenkins opened the heavy metal door for Taylor, and watched as the gloomy Commander stepped inside. It was dark in the brig. The few lights that lined the walls were only dim. The hallway was long and narrow, creating a claustrophobic feel that was only intensified by the black coloured walls that seemed to close in on you. There were two doors in the hallway; one straight ahead that would take the Commander down to the cells and one on the left that led to the security room. It was that room Taylor visited first. He always liked to see what kind of mood his son was in before he visited.

Slipping into the small room, Taylor's eyes immediately focused on the several screens that were against the wall. Lucas could be seen on each, shown in all angles. He was sat on the ground with his back rested against the wall on the right. His legs were bent up, his knees by his chest. His face was hidden by his hands, as if he were crying.

The image tugged at Taylor's heart, seeing the grief-stricken man his son had become. He could still remember the day they had found Lucas. It had been three days after Skye had shot him. Taylor had sent numerous search teams out to look for him. Many had questioned his actions, believing Lucas was not worth the time and effort. But Taylor had persisted, despite his lack of hope of finding his son. Even then, he could remember the pure elation that had filled him when he had been informed Lucas had been found alive.

They'd found him five klicks from where Skye had shot him. He'd been delirious, his body taken over by a fever that had been brought on by an infection in his gunshot wound. Exhausted and starved, no one had thought Lucas would have pulled through. But he'd been lucky. Dr Shannon had managed to revive him. After weeks of being in intensive care, Lucas had awoken. He'd nearly exploded when he had found out that he was in Terra Nova. Taylor had visited him every day, but Lucas had refused to speak. Eventually, once he had been well enough to be discharged, Taylor had brought him to the brig.

Many believed Taylor should have let him die. His actions in saving his son had caused mistrust amongst his citizens; but for once Taylor had decided to put his son before the needs of Terra Nova. Lucas was the most important thing to the Commander; he was the last connection he had to Ayani. He'd never stop fighting for him.

Taking a final few calming breaths, Taylor left the security room. He tapped in the code, unlocking the door to the brig. Not hesitating, he yanked it open and plodded down the stairs. Two guards were sat either end of a wooden square table. A pack of cards was dealt between them, and they appeared to be in the middle of an intense game.

"Durwin, Foster." Taylor acknowledged as he paced down the steps.

"Commander." Durwin replied, hastily getting to his feet and laying his hand of cards face down on the table. He punched in the code for the cell door and held it open. "Good luck." Were his parting words.

Taylor nodded his head once in the direction of the soldier. But his attention was mainly on the man inside the cage. He halted in the middle of the floor, staring at his son. Lucas didn't look up once, but continued hiding his face. The Commander cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest. Once the door had grinded close once more, Taylor cleared his throat.

"Lucas." He greeted evenly. Still his son acted oblivious to the Commander's presence. "How are you?" He asked. Silence. "Are you warm enough down here? It's been mighty cold these past few days." Silence. "I can have another blanket brought down for you." Silence.

Taylor sighed to himself. But he refused to relent. He supposed they were as stubborn as each other; Taylor wouldn't give up, and Lucas wouldn't forgive. The Commander sat down on the square bench in the centre of the room. For a few minutes, he simply looked desperately at his son. But Lucas remained as still as a statue. Only his shoulders occasionally moved with each sweeping breath. So Taylor did what he always ended up doing; telling Lucas about his day. With every detail he explained, he hoped for a reaction. But Lucas's only response was silence.

* * *

**_2nd February _**

The Commander was stood back in the security room in the brig. He watched on the screen as his son angrily paced the length of the room. He appeared like a caged animal, slowly being driven mad from captivity. Taylor sighed to himself. Those days, where Lucas was agitated, were always the hardest. Yet they were often the most revealing. Lucas would lose his temper and hurl insults and threats and Taylor. But sometimes, his defences would shatter from his rage and he'd show the broken man within he normally kept hidden away.

As usual, Taylor walked down the stairs. The door was held open for him and he strolled into the cage with the wild animal. Lucas glanced briefly over as his father entered the prison. His fists were clenched tightly, the fingernails digging into his flesh. Not stopping his pacing, he began shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have come." He hissed.

Taylor felt a strange sense of unease pass through him as the door was closed behind him. He never allowed his soldiers to stay in the room with him. He never brought in a weapon to use against his son. He supposed he wanted to build a sense of trust, or at least a mutual understanding.

"Son, I just..."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lucas boomed, turning to glare at his father.

His eyes were wild and wide, like a crazed man. Fury morphed his face, stormed through his whole body. But Taylor didn't leave. Instead he straightened his shoulders and calmly folded his arms.

"Lucas, I just want to talk."

Lucas panted angrily as his scowl pierced straight through Taylor.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you." He snarled.

Taylor watched as his boy began pacing again. He could hear him muttering incoherently, like a man possessed.

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say?" He asked calmly.

Feeling the hatred and wrath boil over toward his father, Lucas turned and punched his fist hard against the thick metal wall.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" He screamed, keeping his body facing the wall.

Taylor watched sadly as Lucas growled like an animal, slamming his hand against the wall again and again and again.

"Because you're my son." Taylor replied, his voice cracking slightly. Lucas ceased his crazed attack and instead seemed to listen. "I'll never be able to give up on you." Taylor continued. "Your mother wouldn't want this to be it for us." Lucas knocked his forehead against the wall then, a strangled howl escaping him. Taylor could barely stand to watch as his son crumbled before his very eyes. Lucas hid his face against the wall and broke down. Taylor swallowed his own crippling sadness. "L..Lucas." He managed to say.

As if he had forgotten his father's presence, Lucas flinched when Taylor spoke.

"Leave me alone!" He pleaded, the hostility gone from his voice.

Taylor bowed his head.

"If that's what you want." He turned and headed back to the door. "But I will be back tomorrow." He added before taking his leave.

* * *

**_3rd February_**

Skye walked the back way through the market as she carried her grocery bags. Since the discovery that she was the Sixer spy she had become an outcast in her own home. Although Taylor had tried to conceal as much of the details as he could, the facts had slipped through into public knowledge anyway. The whole of Terra Nova had found out Skye was a traitor and had turned their backs on her. She had thought, if the truth had ever come out, that the citizens would have understood why she had done what she had.

But no. Even though she had been blackmailed, her mother's life hanging in the balance, people still chose to believe that she was the antagonist. She'd been called names, sworn at and even spat at in the streets. At the hospital, people had refused to be treated by her. So she had quit. Her friends had tried to support her, but Skye had been able to see how that had taken its toll on them. So she'd moved out, gone to live with her mother again. Although she'd tried to hide her abuse from her mother, it had been difficult. Their house had been vandalised once, the word _traitor_ had been scrawled across their door. Skye had been outside at five in the morning trying desperately to scrub it off before her mother had seen.

Even though six months had passed, she was still treated like a pariah. It was like she carried the plague; people just avoided her. At first it had bothered her. But she cared no more. She had her mother back; that was all that mattered to her.

As Skye rounded the corner of the building that contained the Eye, she nearly bumped into a tall figure. Skidding to a halt, she instinctively dropped her gaze to the ground as she mumbled an apology.

"No harm done." Replied a recognisable voice.

Skye's gaze shot up to meet the familiar deep blue eyes. But the usual warmth that tinted them was gone.

"Taylor?"

They'd barely spoke in the six months since Terra Nova had been restored. Skye knew Taylor hadn't forgiven her for lying to him. In his mind, spying hadn't been her only option. She'd tried many times at first to rebuild their once close bond; but he'd never responded. Eventually she had given up, hoping that he'd come to her in his own time. He never had.

"Skye." For a moment she froze, like a rabbit in headlights. There was so much she had to say, but right then she couldn't think of anything. "How have you been?" Taylor asked, his expression softening slightly.

"Me? Oh I've urm, I've been great."

That was a lie. Their first conversation in months and she was already lying.

"That's good." Taylor replied, nodding his head.

"What about you?" Skye asked quickly.

Taylor paused a moment, choosing his words carefully.

"Coping." He answered. Skye smiled weakly. "I need to go." Taylor announced, stepping around Skye.

She looked at him desperately, not ready for the conversation to already be over.

"How's Lucas?" She blurted, saying the first thing that came to her head.

Taylor glanced back at her, looking stunned. One brow raised on his forehead and he shifted awkwardly where he stood. No one understood his son the way he did; no one knew him the way he did. Yet he felt Skye was at least able to sympathise. Other than Taylor, she was probably the only other one in Terra Nova who knew Lucas as more than just a psychopathic killer. She'd at least seen some of the vulnerable man who hid beneath the tough exterior.

"I don't know what to do with him Skye." Taylor confided, allowing some of his wall to crumble.

For a moment Skye said nothing, shocked that Taylor was actually opening up to her. But then her senses kicked back in and she hurriedly responded.

"What's happened?"

Taylor shook his head slowly. He wasn't able to speak to anyone about his son. Everyone just turned their heads and said how the Commander should have left Lucas to rot in the jungle.

"He won't talk to me most days." Taylor revealed. "And when he does speak, it's normally just to threaten me." He sighed. "I know I can't keep him in the brig forever. But I don't know what else to do." Taylor looked up to the sky, searching the clouds for answers. "If he'd only show some remorse." Taylor hissed all of understand, his frustration oozing out. "I just want to help him. I just want him to let me in. Then maybe..." Taylor shrugged. "Maybe he could come home."

Skye's brows tugged together. The thought of Lucas being accepted back into Terra Nova seemed as likely as a vegetarian Slasher. If the citizens wouldn't even forgive Skye, she highly doubted they'd welcome Lucas back.

"Lucas has done some terrible things." Skye remarked. "But he's also done some good. My mom told me how he used to visit her in the Sixers camp. She said he'd bring her extra food and blankets. He was the only one who showed her any kindness." Skye shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think he's all bad. I think he just puts up this defence to keep people from hurting him."

Taylor stared at Skye, a look of intrigue on his face.

"I've never thought of it like that." He admitted.

Skye smiled.

"Take it from me, watching a parent die is one of the hardest things you have to go through. I know I shouldn't really compare my dad's death to Ayani's, but...I got through it. I think there's still hope for him too."

A warm smile formed on Taylor's face, and for a brief moment it was like how it used to be between them. But then Taylor looked back away and a troubled frown formed on his brow once more. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be putting this on your shoulders."

"It's okay. I know you must not have many people you can talk to about Lucas."

Taylor sighed to himself. He had known she would have understood.

"I just wish there was some way of getting through to him. I've tried everything, but he just keeps pushing me away."

Skye chewed on her lip. She knew she was probably going to regret her next sentiment, but she had to find a way to prove herself to the Commander once more.

"I can talk to him?" She suggested.

Taylor snapped his attention back to Skye immediately.

"What? No! Skye I couldn't expect you to do that."

"I'm offering." She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "For some reason Lucas used to feel like he could trust me. He might still be willing to open up to me if I say I'm ready to listen."

Taylor stared at her for a moment, looking like he was debating her offer. But then he quickly shook his head again.

"I couldn't put you in that position."

"I've already been in that position." Skye reminded. She didn't like to think back to the days when she had been Lucas's plaything. But she had gotten through and had beaten him at his mind games. She knew she could do it again. "I can cope."

Taylor still seemed unsure. In any other circumstance he would completely go against the idea. The only reason he was even hearing her out was because it was his own son and he would try anything to reach him.

"I don't know Skye. I'm not comfortable with this."

Skye straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. Finally she knew what she had to do to win back Taylor's approval; she had to help Lucas.

"I can do this. And it's not like you'll leave me completely alone; you can keep an eye on me via the CCTV." Skye remarked. "Please. Let me help."

Taylor frowned uncertainly.

"Are you sure about this?" Skye nodded, almost eagerly. She was desperate to prove her loyalty. "Okay. Meet me tomorrow at the brig, 7pm sharp."

"I'll be there." Skye assured.

Taylor nodded.

"Thank you, Skye."

A grin formed on her mouth as Taylor turned and began walking away. It may only have been there for a minute, but Skye had seen the old affection and respect Taylor had felt for her. She'd win him back, she was sure of it. After all, how hard would it be for her to win over Lucas? She'd had him wrapped around her little finger before; she could do it again.

* * *

**_4th February_**

Lucas had his forehead leant against the cool metal wall; his hands were flat either side of his head. He enjoyed the cold of the wall on his forehead; it helped cool his brain down. He swore his mind periodically overheated from the tumult of ideas and memories that whirled around in his head. Sometimes it was like he couldn't switch his mind off and relax. His thoughts would fight against one another to get to the front of his head. Constantly he felt like he had a battle raging inside his head. The only way he had ever found to cure the storm in his mind was to concentrate on his work. He'd scrawled endless equations across the rocks of Snakehead Falls, both as a taunt to his father and acting as his own release. He needed to work then otherwise he feared he'd be driven mad by the memories.

But instead he had been locked inside a cage like a wild animal. Scraping his fingernails against the wall, he fought against the crippling fury that ignited in his very heart. Despite always feeling refreshed after one of his explosive rants, he did hate to lose his temper. Even he was unable to predict how he'd react.

Lucas felt a shiver pass over him as the door to his nightmarish prison was shoved open. The sound of the heavy metal grinding against the floor infuriated him. He clenched his fists tightly, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands as he tried to keep calm. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, he kept his back to the intruder.

He didn't understand why the precious Commander came to see him every single day. It wasn't necessary. Lucas would have rather rotted away alone in that cell than have to speak with the Commander. He hated him so much; the man who had killed his mother, who had turned his back on Lucas, who destroyed every last piece of happiness in Lucas's life.

"Lucas?" Whispered a familiar, delicate voice.

Lucas whipped around to face her, a look of shock that she would have come to see him on his face. Skye couldn't believe she was actually seeing him again. The last time she had seen him, she'd sent a bullet through his chest. In that moment, she thought she had killed him. Grief had rippled through her; she hadn't wanted to be a killer. But what could she have done? She couldn't have let Lucas kill Taylor. At the time it had seemed impossible for them to both live simultaneously; one had had to die for the other to prosper. It had seemed so unreal when Skye had discovered they had found Lucas alive. Yet she had also felt relief fill her heart. She wasn't a murderer.

"Bucket?" Lucas breathed, sounding unsure if she was really there.

The first word out from his mouth had already annoyed her. Skye rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms.

"I thought you would have stopped calling me that by now."

Lucas turned fully around to behold her. His eyes travelled up and down her small body, drinking her in. Even then, the look in his eyes caused Skye to shiver. Despite everything that had happened between them, he still looked at her as if there were only her. She would have thought he would hate her the way he hated his father. But the intensity bloomed in his eyes.

Then suddenly the moment was gone. The warmth that had radiated in the green mutated into a sinister, predatory look. The shocked expression morphed into his trademark smirk. Confidence filled his body. He was in control. Skye could feel it.

"You shot me." He accused, though there was no sign of malice in his voice.

Instead a look of amusement flashed across his face.

"You deserved it." Skye retorted.

Lucas arched a brow.

"Debateable."

"You were going to kill Taylor. I wasn't going to let you do that."

"You'd rather he lived over me." Lucas hissed.

Even though he tried to sound emotionless and uninterested, Skye was able to detect the hurt in his voice. The fact that she had chosen Taylor over him clearly troubled him.

"I gave you a chance." Skye reminded. "I shot you in the shoulder, warning you. But still you persisted." Skye shook her head. "Why can't you just forgive him?"

Lucas appeared disarmed of his normal smug attitude; a stunned look appeared on his face, as if surprised Skye would dare to say such a thing to him.

"Could you forgive the person who killed your mother?" He asked, briefly exposing the vulnerable man within.

Skye shook her head.

"No I couldn't. But Taylor didn't kill your mother."

"You weren't there." Lucas snapped, turning his stare from Skye.

"I wasn't. But I know what happened and I know you can't blame him."

She saw his fists tighten and his posture went rigid. It was those moments that reminded Skye that Lucas was not a man to be messed with. Despite the control she had somehow gained over him, she still knew he would turn against her without hesitation.

"He let her die."

"Do you think she could have lived knowing she had died in the place of her child?" Lucas glanced back at her then. "I know my mom would never forgive herself if she lived instead of me."

Lucas frowned down at the ground, like a child in a tantrum.

"You weren't there." He repeated moodily. Skye sighed to herself. She knew he surely would be able to see the logic of the argument that she put forward; she just couldn't understand why he couldn't accept his father's innocence. Lucas looked accusingly back at Skye then. "Why are you here now?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose I thought it was about time I faced you again."

Lucas frowned.

"You make it sound like you don't want to see me; like there's somewhere else you'd rather be." He commented, trying to keep a straight face. But naturally his smirk broke through as his eyes gleamed with enjoyment. Skye rolled her eyes at him and turned her gaze away from him, not even bothering to retaliate for she knew he'd only hit her with another smug remark. But Lucas noticed something more in the way she disregarded his comment; as if she really didn't have anywhere else to go, anyone else to turn to. "How's your mother?" Lucas asked, his voice much softer than it had been.

Skye's gaze flicked up to meet his then. All of his arrogance and frustration had disappeared and he looked like he genuinely cared. But Skye knew it must have been an act; it could only have been an act. To be able to care, you needed a heart and she had found out long ago that Lucas had broken his beyond repair.

"She's fine." Skye replied shortly, refusing to be pulled in by his nice guy act. "She's much better actually. Malcolm recreated the formula of that medication the Sixers had her on."

Lucas smiled.

"I'm glad. She didn't deserve to suffer the way she was."

Skye picked at a loose thread on the inside of her shirt's collar as she watched Lucas.

"I urm...I don't think I ever thanked you for looking out for my mom. She told me you used to bring her extra food and stuff."

Lucas shrugged it off instantly.

"I also threatened to kill her." He reminded, as if not wanting Skye to see any goodness within him.

A smile formed on Skye's pink lips then.

"But you didn't."

Lucas stared across at her feeling something tugging in his chest. She was doing that annoying thing she did that made him feel things he didn't want to. It was the way she looked at him so innocently that just tore him apart. Clearing his throat, Lucas shifted his eyes from the temptress before him. He wouldn't give in to her again.

"And how's the Shannon boy?" He questioned coolly.

Reminding himself about that boy's existence reminded him how Skye had chosen Young Shannon. It made him feel contempt and disgust toward her. It was easier when he hated her; that way he could remain superior.

Skye fidgeted where she stood, feeling the tension running high in the air. Josh was not a subject she wanted to discuss with Lucas. She couldn't even understand why he would bring Josh up; they hated one another. Skye had once liked to think she was the reason. Despite Lucas being a horrible person, she had still felt elated over the idea that he and Josh were fighting over her. She'd never been fought over before. But deep down she knew Josh hadn't been fighting for her. He'd fought for Kara. It would always be Kara for him.

"I wouldn't know." She muttered. "Josh hasn't exactly been talking to me recently."

That fact seemed to capture Lucas's interest. Slowly, he turned his head to glance at Skye. A look of bemusement danced in his jade eyes and a smirk tugged at his mouth. Skye could see he was enjoying knowing she was as miserable and alone as he was.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Skye scowled at him.

"He blames me for what happened to Kara." She replied, trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

Lucas arched a brow then, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Why would he blame you?"

Skye shrugged irritably.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She spat.

For a brief moment, he felt pity for her. He knew what it was like to be blamed for someone's death. But then he realised Skye deserved every ounce of the pain she was feeling. So instead of finding words of comfort, he chuckled. The sound rippled through the air like a purr, causing Skye to noticeably quiver.

"So my darling sister has lost her favourite playmate. Is that why you've come to see me after all this time? You want me to take Young Shannon's place?" He prowled closer to her, like a predator circling prey. "I'd be more than happy to play your games," Lucas breathed. "Bucket." He added with a smirk.

Skye twitched her nose in disgust.

"The only reason I came here is because Taylor asked me. I wouldn't want to spend a moment more than I had to in your company." She snapped.

Her anger only seemed to amuse Lucas, which naturally annoyed her more.

"He might've asked you to come and talk some sense into me, but I know our dear old dad. He never would have forced you." Lucas crept closer until there were mere inches separating their bodies. "So that means part of you wanted to come; part of you wanted to see me."

Skye had to tilt her head back slightly in order to look up into his eyes. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, caressing her own.

"Why would I want to see you after everything you did to me?"

Lucas raised his brows.

"Remind me, who shot who?"

Skye sneered. She stood on her tiptoes, glaring into his jade eyes.

"I shot you. And I'd happily do it again. Only this time, I'd make sure it was fatal." She hissed.

The amusement faded from Lucas's face and for a brief second, he looked genuinely wounded by Skye's words. Seeing the way she had affected him made a small part of her regret what she had said.

"If you hate me so much then why don't you just walk out of that door and give up on me like the rest of Terra Nova?" Lucas snarled.

Skye narrowed her eyes.

"Fine. Rot down here on your own. Maybe it'll give you chance to realise your mistakes; perhaps you'll even eventually feel some remorse."

And with that, Skye whipped around and stormed out from the room.

* * *

**_5th February_**

Taylor sat at his desk in the Command Centre reviewing security protocols on his Plex when a light tapping on the door distracted him. He glanced up to the closed door and called out. Slowly, the door was opened and Skye stepped in. Taylor could see her hesitance as she shut the door behind herself again.

"Skye." He greeted, getting to his feet. "What brings you here?"

Skye focused down on the floor.

"I came to say sorry for running off yesterday." She mumbled.

Taylor sighed. He had known putting Skye and Lucas together had been a bad idea. When she had left his cell she had run straight off, not even saying one word to the Commander. He had been able to see how upset she had been, so hadn't followed her figuring she had needed time alone.

"Lucas has that affect on me to. After each visit I leave feeling like I need to punch a hole through a wall." Skye smirked slightly, finally meeting Taylor's eyes. She had thought he would have been disappointed in her. "What did he say?"

Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"He mainly said things he knew would irritate me. But I did manage to get him to talk about Ayani." Taylor's eyes widened in shock. Not once in the six months Taylor had been seeing his son had Lucas opened up about his mother. "He blames you." Skye mumbled. "But I think I was getting through to him at one point...that was when he changed the subject and I just couldn't stay in any longer." Taylor smiled kindly. "But I'll do better today, I promise."

"Today? Skye I don't think it's a good idea. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but after yesterday I think it's for the best that it's only me who sees him."

"But I was getting through to him. I know I can help. I just...I forgot how much he can get under my skin. But I'm prepared this time. I won't let him bother me again."

Taylor frowned sceptically.

"Are you sure?" Skye nodded. "Okay. Well meet me there tonight at 7 again."

"I can go now." Skye remarked. "I don't have much else on."

"I got other things I gotta do right now, but later."

"I don't need you there to keep an eye on me. I'll be fine."

Taylor smiled.

"I know you would be. But I'd feel better if I was there. So, 7pm. Alright?"

Skye sighed and nodded her head.

"7 o'clock." She turned and headed back out the door. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder before clumping back down the wooden steps.

Skye took several calming breaths, bracing herself as she stood at the door to Lucas's cell. The soldier on guard warily opened the cage, looking uncertain whether Skye should be allowed inside. Hesitating only briefly, she walked back into the prison.

Her eyes first glanced at the security camera in the corner opposite her. Although she felt safer knowing Taylor was watching, ready to come save her if needs be, she also felt like he was intruding. In some ways, she would have preferred to be completely alone with Lucas. For it was those times when they were the only two that he would truly let her in.

She looked over at him then. He was sat on the bench where he had once had Mr Shannon tied to, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Nervously, she walked closer to him. The sound of the door thudding closed was what pulled Lucas from his reverie. He glanced across and his eyes immediately met Skye's. Surprise filled him once more when he saw her there.

"Bucket?" A frown pulled at his brows as he eyed her suspiciously. "You came back?"

Tentatively, Skye lowered herself down on the bench beside him.

"I did." She peeked across at him. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

Lucas's frown deepened.

"Yesterday? Has it only been a day?" Skye nodded. "Huh...it seems like a whole lifetime has passed since you were last here."

Skye smiled.

"You missed me that much, huh?" She teased.

But Lucas didn't smirk or hit her with one of his witty comments. Instead he just gazed intensely into her eyes.

"Always."

Skye felt heat rush to her cheeks and she forced herself to look away. She wasn't going to let him get inside her head again.

"I wanted to tell you something yesterday," Skye began. Her eyes flicked back to meet his. "But you didn't exactly give me the chance." Lucas gazed at her, listening intently to every word. "I want you to know something. What you did...I'll never fully understand. So many people died and that is because of you." For a moment, Skye thought she saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes. "You screwed with my head, made me do things I didn't want to do. But I get it. You did it for your mom in a weird kind of way, and that I can understand." Skye looked down at her lap. "I've done some pretty awful things for my mom too." She paused momentarily before peering back up at Lucas. "So that's why I forgive you." Lucas frowned at her, a cocktail of disbelief and uncertainty mixing in his face. Warily, Skye placed her hand on his. Lucas glanced down at their hands before looking back at her. "I forgive everything that you've done."

Lucas could feel himself being pulled in. It was like whenever she was around he gravitated to her, and when she left him he would spiral out of control. But he couldn't trust her. He knew her. He knew what a good little actress she was. But her eyes, her big blue innocent eyes, made him so desperately want to believe what she was saying.

He looked back down at their hands. The feel of her soft skin against his rough flesh sent fire burning through his veins. He desired her like nothing else. She was meant to be his, he could feel that. It was like fate forcing them to be together, always bringing them back to one another. But he refused to give in to her again. She had betrayed him; she had _shot_ him. So he did the only thing he could in that situation.

"Leave me." Lucas hissed, snapping his hand away from hers.

Shock pulsed through Skye as she looked at him feeling bewildered. She had thought she could use herself, his craving for her, to reach him. She couldn't understand why it wasn't working; she could tell in his eyes how he still wanted her.

"Lucas..." Skye breathed.

"I mean it Skye." Lucas interjected, getting to his feet. Skye watched as he paced away from her. "Just go and leave me alone."

Skye swallowed, feeling her throat drying up. Without saying anymore, she obeyed his commands and got to her feet. Feelings of loneliness and abandonment filled her. Terra Nova had turned its back on her, then the one person she thought would always want her in some capacity was telling her to go and stay away. Never before had she felt so isolated.

* * *

**_6th February_**

Skye marched through Terra Nova, looking like she was on a mission. Snow was falling quite heavily from the cloudy sky, clinging to her hair and lashes. Once again, she was heading toward the brig to meet Lucas. She supposed it was her stubborn nature, but she wasn't going to just give up without a fight. She had made a promise to Taylor that she was going to try and help Lucas. If she could only make him realise his mistakes and help in move on, then he might be able to rejoin Terra Nova. Despite everything he'd done to destroy it, Skye knew the colony would be stronger with him. He had such a brilliant mind. He'd be able to help create new medicines, design new equipment and possibly even find a way to reopen the fracture. Lucas would be an asset to Terra Nova. Skye knew that and that was why she wanted him on their side. So she confidently swept through the market, no longer taking the back routes.

Naturally, she hadn't told Taylor the truth about her encounter with Lucas the previous night. Instead of saying how he'd basically kicked her out, she had told him it had gone rather well. She'd informed him what she had said about forgiving Lucas and how he accepted it and had forgiven her for shooting him. Taylor had seemed delighted, which had made Skye feel a little worse about lying to him. But their relationship was starting to improve once more. He'd even walked her home last night and they'd spoke merrily the whole way back.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up to the person who had spoken her name. Her eyes widened when she saw Josh. She'd been so deep in her thoughts that she'd nearly walked right past him.

"Josh?" She nearly gasped his name.

Last she had known they hadn't been talking. She hadn't lied to Lucas when she had said Josh blamed her for Kara's death. They had gotten into a huge argument and he had shouted at her, saying how if she hadn't helped Lucas then Kara would have arrived safely. Although she had apologised again and again, Josh had just drifted away from her.

"I've not seen you for a while." He remarked.

Skye nodded her head.

"Yeah well...I kinda thought you were avoiding me." She admitted.

Josh frowned then, looking troubled.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding sincere. "Last time we spoke, I know I said some really horrible things. But I...I was grieving. Kara, she...she really meant a lot to me and I guess I felt responsible for her death. It was my fault she was even on that pilgrimage."

"It wasn't your fault, Josh."

"Yeah and it wasn't yours too. I can see that now. I'm really sorry Skye. My head was just so screwed up for a while back there. I didn't mean what I said."

Skye smiled, feeling her heart soar.

"That's okay. It doesn't really matter."

"It does. I know people haven't been treating you fairly. You needed your friends and instead you had me making you feel worse." Skye smiled bashfully. "But let me make it up to you. Are you busy? We can go to Boylan's and get a drink and something to eat." Josh suggested. Skye narrowed her eyes and her teeth sunk into her lower lip. "I'll pay of course." Josh added hurriedly.

"Urm..." Skye glanced in the direction of the brig. Obviously she would have rather gone with Josh. She hated Lucas. She was only talking to him for Taylor's sake. "I actually have something really important on at the moment." Skye informed him, knowing she couldn't let Taylor down. "I shouldn't be too long though. We can go later? I can meet you at about eight?"

Josh's face lit up, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Really? That would be great!" Skye grinned. "I'll meet you at Boylan's then? At eight?"

Skye nodded.

"Eight it is."

"See you then."

Skye stood there for a moment, watching as Josh headed back through the market carrying a basket full of groceries. Her heart was booming in her chest and her stomach felt like it was knotting with excitement. Grinning widely, she quickly turned and practically jogged to the brig, wanting to get her meeting with Lucas over so she could go and see Josh.

XXX

"Hey." Skye greeted brightly as she strolled into the cell.

Lucas glanced up at her from where he sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He rolled his eyes when he saw her and looked back away, shaking his head. He had thought it would have been easier to get rid of her, knowing she didn't really want to be there anyway.

"I thought I told you to stay away?" Lucas muttered.

Skye smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm not very good at following orders. I thought you of all people would know that about me." She commented, settling herself on the bench opposite Lucas.

He looked up at her, raising a brow. There was something off about her that day.

"You seem...different." He announced.

Skye smiled.

"Do I?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"You seem happy." She couldn't contain the grin from breaking across her face. "What's happened? Has our dear father decided he's going to execute me in the middle of the market?"

Skye rolled her eyes.

"As if he'd do that." She remarked. "Actually, if you must know, I spoke to Josh today."

Lucas cringed.

"What did he have to say?"

"He's taking me out later. We're gonna have a catch up over a drink."

Lucas's heart dropped in his chest, instantly coming to the conclusion that Skye was probably going to have sex with the Shannon kid later. The thought made Lucas want to be sick. He hated thinking about Skye being with another man.

"Well I'll still be here tomorrow for you when he breaks your heart." Lucas muttered.

Skye smirked.

"You're so pessimistic."

"And you're so optimistic. It's sickening."

Skye sniggered.

"I'm happy for once. Can't you be pleased for me?"

"Pleased that my dear sister is settling for a man who is not worthy of her time?" Skye frowned. "You deserve better than him." Lucas announced.

Skye crossed her arms.

"You mean you think that you are the one I should be in love with?" Skye retorted.

A small twinge of emotion pulsated somewhere deep in Lucas's chest.

"No." He remarked. "You deserve much better than me."

Lucas looked at his hands that he rested on top of his knees, knowing that his words were all too true. Skye stared across at him, feeling her chest constrict.

"You're not that bad." Skye commented. Lucas flicked his gaze back up to meet hers. "For a psychopath." She added with a small smirk. Lucas couldn't stop his own smile forming. He watched as she got up from her seat and moved to sit down beside him. He looked across at her, unable to keep his eyes off her. Skye also turned her face to peer up at him. "Do you really think he's going to break my heart?" She asked, actually intrigued to see what Lucas would answer.

Lucas smiled. Hesitantly, he brought his fingers up to her face and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure he'll make you very happy." Lucas breathed, watching his fingers as he trailed the tips back across Skye's cheek.

Skye stared curiously at him.

"I thought you didn't approve?"

His intense jaded gaze switched to meet her crystal blue eyes. Skye could feel that pull toward him, like gravity tugging them together. She still remembered the first time she had felt it, when they had been stood on the balcony and Lucas had brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I don't." Everything around them seemed to be fading away. "But I thought you didn't need my approval."

Skye's heartbeat was accelerating. She could feel him slithering inside her mind, like a parasite slowing taking over.

"I neither need it nor want it." Skye replied.

Lucas smirked.

"Then why did you ask?"

Skye frowned confusedly. Then suddenly clarity hit her. She slapped his hand away from her face and got back to her feet.

"I know what you're doing!" She accused, taking several steps away from him. "You're trying to get inside my head to ruin my date tonight!" Lucas frowned. "I won't let you. I'm going to go and have the best night out with Josh."

Lucas smiled.

"You do that."

"I will!" Skye turned her back and marched toward the door. "Goodnight. I hope you enjoy your evening alone."

Her words stung because they were so true. Lucas was alone. He should have been used to the isolation by then; he'd spent years on his own in the jungle. But it hurt so much more watching as Skye disappeared through the exit. Perhaps because he knew she was right there and yet he couldn't see her. The loneliness was crippling. All he could was sit and wait patiently until she returned the following day.

XXX

Skye had raced home after seeing Lucas to quickly change into something a little more revealing. Although not typically being one for makeup, Skye applied some mascara and lip gloss. She batted her lips together and smiled at her own reflection. Plumping up her cleavage in the tight, black vest top she wore, she then made her way out from her room.

"You look nice." Her mother commented from where she sat on the couch.

Skye smiled.

"Thanks."

She walked over to retrieve her black coat that she reserved for nights out. It was the only nice coat she really owned; all of her others were tattered from her excursions OTG.

"Where you off to?"

"I'm meeting Josh for dinner." Skye announced smiling across at her mom.

"Oh does this mean you two have finally made up?"

Skye nodded.

"Yeah. We're going for a catch up."

"Well have fun, Bucket."

Skye smiled weakly. Hearing that nickname made her think of _him_, even if it was her parents who had given it to her.

"I won't be out too late." Skye remarked, knowing how her mother worried.

"Just have some fun. It's been too long since I've seen that beautiful smile of yours."

Skye grinned.

"Bye!" She called as she left the house.

Then she practically skipped off to the bar. It had been months since she had been there. As Josh had worked there she hadn't really felt welcome. Tasha had tried to make her go out for drinks once, but Skye had refused so they'd stayed in and drunk alone instead.

"Skye!" She heard Josh's voice beckon as she walked down the stairs. She grinned when she saw him waving at her from where he was sat. Then she hesitated seeing where he was. He was sat at the very table she and Lucas had sat at all those months ago. Skye squeezed her eyes tightly closed for a moment, forcing Lucas out of her mind. She was not going to let him ruin her evening. "Skye!" Josh called again.

She reopened her eyes to see Josh had gotten to his feet. Plastering a big smile on her face, she walked down the remaining steps.

"Josh." She greeted. "Hey."

"Hey." Skye watched as he sat back down and she felt a pang of disappointment that he hadn't pulled out her chair for her, the way Lucas had all that time ago. "You look awesome." Josh commented and Skye slid her coat off her arms.

She smiled.

"Thank you." She placed her coat on the back of her chair and sat down. "So how have you been?"

Josh tilted his head from side to side.

"Coping." He replied. "What about you?"

"Not too bad."

He grinned.

"So what do you wanna eat?" Josh asked.

Skye scanned the menu with her eyes.

"I'm up for the Howler meat. I like that."

Josh pulled a face.

"I think I'll probably just stick with salmon."

Skye smirked.

"Still not too keen on the food around here?"

Josh shrugged his brows.

"It's growing on me...slowly." Skye sniggered. "Wait here, I'll go order." Josh got to his feet. "What drink you having?"

"I'll just have a lemonade."

Josh frowned.

"Okay so I'll order us both a moonshine then." Skye chuckled, but she didn't bother arguing. Instead she watched as Josh went up to the bar. As her eyes flicked around the place, she noticed a few people kept glancing over at where she was sat. Skye frowned down at the table, ignoring their whispers. "Here you go." Josh announced, putting two drinks on the table and pushing one toward Skye. She smirked when she saw the bright pink liquid. "Two moonshines."

"Thanks."

Josh picked his drink up and held it up for Skye to chink hers to.

"To fresh starts?"

Skye grinned and tapped her glass against Josh's.

"To fresh starts." She toasted.

* * *

**_7th February_**

Lucas was sat on his makeshift bed in his prison cell when the door opened. He glanced up as Skye walked in. On her face was a big grin as she strode toward where he was. Lucas rolled his eyes at her.

"Date went well then?" He asked.

Skye attempted to wipe her face of the smile and instead batted her lashes innocently.

"What makes you think that?" She questioned as she sat down on the bench opposite Lucas.

"You seem happy." Lucas observed.

Although he tried to feel happy for her, a stab of pain soared through his heart. The thought of her with someone else was torturous.

"I am." Skye announced, sighing blissfully. "I think he's forgiven me. We talked like all night and he walked me home."

Lucas gritted his teeth.

"Did he stay?" He muttered, part of him not wanting to know and yet a deeper part needing to know.

Skye smiled.

"What would you say if I said yes?" She tested.

Lucas scowled down at the ground.

"I wouldn't say anything." He replied. His glare flicked back up to meet hers. "I'd probably just punch a wall."

Skye sniggered.

"Well you can save your fists; he didn't stay. He's a gentleman y'know."

Lucas shrugged his brows, highly doubting that. Young Shannon was nothing more than a boy; Skye deserved a man who would cherish her.

"Whatever you say, Bucket."

Skye smirked. Then she focused entirely on him. He looked different that day, almost subdued.

"How was your night?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Lonely." He answered, meeting her gaze.

Skye sighed.

"Y'know, if you'd only prove that you regretted your actions and actually wanted to change, I think Taylor would let you out of here. You could maybe get your own house, actually talk to people."

"Who, other than you, would want to speak to me?"

"You'd be surprised. You're actually quite popular with the ladies of Terra Nova." Lucas frowned confusedly. "Us girls like a bad boy, y'know. I've heard many saying how they'd like a piece of you." Skye informed, winking at him.

Lucas didn't look that affected by that knowledge.

"It doesn't matter. The only woman I'd be interested in appears to prefer good boys." He retorted, glaring back down at the ground.

Skye felt her brows tug together. The elation she had felt when she had first entered the room deflated instantly. Sighing, she fidgeted in her seat.

"Lucas..." She breathed. His eyes flicked back up to meet hers. His gaze was so intense; it took Skye's breath away. "We can be friends, but we wouldn't work together. We're too...opposite."

Lucas smirked at that and shook his head.

"No. We're too much alike." Skye smiled awkwardly. A few moments passed with neither of them saying anything. It was Lucas who spoke first. "Why do you come here, Skye?" He asked seriously.

Skye frowned.

"I already told you, I'm doing it for Taylor. We thought you might actually talk to me instead of ignore me like you do with him."

Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Is that really the only reason?"

Skye sighed.

"I guess I wanted to come and see you too." Skye shrugged. "Even though it was you and I did it to save Taylor, I felt terrible that I had shot you. I guess I wanted to help you to kind of help me too." Skye smiled. "Redeem us both somehow."

"I think I'm past saving."

"I don't. I wouldn't waste my time down here if I did."

Lucas stared at Skye then.

"You really think you can save me?"

Skye smiled and nodded.

"I do. And I'm not going to give up, so you better get used to me coming down here."

A spark of emotion shone in Lucas's emerald eyes.

"I enjoy seeing you. I just hate when you have to go again."

Skye stared at him, feeling as if her heart was being squeezed.

"Why me?" She queried.

Lucas frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Skye raised a shoulder half-heartedly.

"Why did you choose me? I get that I helped you decode those equations but...why did you continue to pursue me?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes as he thought about her question.

"You intrigued me." He revealed. "Everyone seems so black and white...but you...I couldn't figure you out. You are by far the most complex riddle I have ever encountered." Skye could feel that pull she often felt when she was around Lucas, like gravity forcing them closer. "I enjoy trying to work you out. You're my biggest challenge."

Skye felt goosebumps tickle up her arms.

"You'll get bored with me eventually." Skye teased lightly.

Lucas shook his head.

"I could never tire of you."

Skye looked away, smiling down at her knees. He was maddening and yet strangely addicting. Although she wanted to rid herself of him permanently, she also craved more of his attention. There was something about knowing that she was his obsession that made her want to make him crave her more. She enjoyed the power she held over him. She enjoyed making him jealous. She wanted to push his buttons to see how far he would go for her.

"I should probably get going." Skye announced, getting to her feet. Lucas sighed to himself, feeling the agony of her distance already start to creep over him. "There's a meteor shower tonight and I'm going to my friends place to watch it."

"I wish I could watch it with you." Lucas remarked.

Skye smiled.

"If only you weren't stuck in this place, huh?" Lucas scanned the same four walls, a feeling of disgust filling him. "I'll be back tomorrow. Try not miss me too much." Skye said, winking.

Lucas watched miserably as she left him once again. He really was starting to hate being locked away.

* * *

**_8th February_**

"Mom I'm going out!" Skye called as she zipped up her winter coat.

She grabbed her Plex from the couch and started heading for the door.

"Skye!" Her mother appeared, walking out from her room. "Where are you going?"

Skye glanced over her shoulder at her mother, her hand on the doorknob.

"Just out."

Deborah frowned at her daughter.

"Where do you keep disappearing to?" She questioned. Skye just shrugged her shoulder. "Is it a boy? Are you going to meet someone?"

Skye felt heat bloom in her cheeks.

"I won't be too long, I promise." Skye opened the door, despite her mom's protests. "See you later!" She called as she bolted from the house.

She didn't want her mom to _ever_ find out about her going to meet Lucas. Her mother would probably freak majorly out and ban Skye from ever leaving the house again. She much preferred her meetings with Lucas remaining secret to all. Too much drama would ensue if people found out.

Snow was gently cascading down from the heavens again, blanketing Terra Nova. Skye's feet crunched lightly in the snow as she marched toward the brig. The first time it had ever snowed, she'd been so excited. She'd never seen snow before until she had arrived in Terra Nova. She and her father had made a snowman whilst her mother had made hot chocolate inside. Every day on the way to school, Skye and Hunter had ended up having snowball fights, resulting in them both sitting through their lessons cold and damp.

Although she did still enjoy the snow and thought it was absolutely beautiful, Skye did miss the heat of summer. One of her favourite things was being able to change into her bikini and just sunbathe quietly. She'd always found it relaxing, lying under the sun's rays.

"Skye." Taylor greeted from where he stood outside the brig. He gestured to the Plex in her hand. "What's that?"

Skye glanced at her Plex and smiled sweetly.

"I have something for Lucas." She announced.

Taylor raised his brow.

"He's not allowed a Plex whilst he's down there."

"I know. I'm not giving it to him; I just want to show him something. Please?"

Sighing, Taylor nodded.

"Fine. If you think it'll help." He opened the door for her and allowed her in first. As usual, Skye walked into the security room first, knowing Taylor always preferred to have a quick chat before she went in. "How's it going?" He questioned.

Skye nodded.

"Good. I think he's starting to realise he'd rather be out here with us then stuck in the brig for the rest of his life. I think he might start actually making an effort soon." Taylor grinned. He looked at the screen where Lucas could be seen pacing around his cell. He looked so bored; Skye felt sorry for him. "I'll meet you back in here in a little while." Skye announced as she went for the door.

"Good luck." Taylor remarked as she disappeared from the room.

Skye skipped down the steps and waited for the guard to open the door for her. As she walked inside the prison, Lucas looked over at her. Relief was evident on his face when he saw she was there.

"Bucket." He greeted, smiling so sincerely.

Skye grinned. She didn't think she'd ever seen Lucas give her such an honest smile before. That was definitely progress in her mind.

"Hey. I have something for you." She announced, waving her Plex in front of her. Lucas observed carefully as Skye walked over to his bed. His pulse increased instantly as he imagined where that could go. Skye pulled off the sleeping bag from the makeshift bed and opened it out. Then she laid it flat on the floor. She lied down and patted beside her. "Come here."

Lucas stared at her for a moment, debating if that were really happening. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if he was starting to hallucinate. Sniggering at the dumbfounded expression on Lucas's face, Skye patted the sleeping bag again.

Finally, Lucas's body began responding. Tentatively he walked over to her and lied down next to her. He lied close enough so that their shoulders touched. His heart boomed at the proximity of their bodies. Lucas gazed across at her as she tapped on her Plex. He could get used to lying beside her each night. She was so beautiful.

"Here we go."

Skye held the Plex up above their heads. Lucas looked curiously up, wondering what was happening. The recording Skye had taken began playing and realisation hit Lucas. Warmth spread through him and he grinned.

"You recorded the meteor shower." He observed as he watched light dash across the screen.

Skye nodded, smiling up as she watched it for the second time.

"Yeah. I know it's not quite the same as being there, but I thought this way you'd still be able to see it."

"It's better this way." Lucas commented. Skye turned her face to look at him. His eyes were transfixed on the screen in her hands. She smiled warmly at him, seeing how contented he looked. Feeling her gaze on him, Lucas glanced across at Skye. She smiled bashfully when she got caught watching him causing him to smirk. "Thank you, Bucket." Lucas murmured. "This is perfect."

Skye smiled at him. Lucas's eyes travelled across her face, from her blue eyes to her pink lips. He marvelled at her beauty. Skye lowered her Plex to her tummy, forgetting about the video that was still playing.

"I wish you weren't stuck in here." Skye breathed. "I wish you could have really been there last night."

Lucas sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry." He remarked. "If I could change what I did then I would." He shook his head. "I didn't mean to do the things that I did. I was angry and grieving and...I'm so sorry Skye for everything that I did to you."

Skye smiled.

"It's okay. I meant it when I told you I'd forgiven you." Skye reached out and touched Lucas's face gently. "You were still grieving. I don't blame you."

Lucas smiled warmly, moisture in his eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"And I didn't want to hurt you." Skye stroked Lucas's cheek lightly, enjoying the feel of his course stubble scratching her fingers. "It's not too late Lucas. You can still find a way to make up for everything you've done."

Lucas shook his head.

"I can't. My actions are unforgivable. Innocent people died because of me." Lucas reached up and took hold of Skye's hand, clinging onto it like a child. "You could have died."

"But I didn't. I'm still here." Lucas smiled at her, his gaze intensifying. "Terra Nova is about second chances. Why won't you give yourself another chance?"

"I don't deserve another chance."

"Yes you do. Everyone does." Lucas looked away from Skye, frowning up at the ceiling. She bit her lip, before moving her Plex off of her stomach and onto the ground beside her. Then she turned over so her body faced Lucas's, and she cupped his face with her free hand, gently pulling his gaze back to meet hers. "Lucas, please. It doesn't have to be like this. You can talk to Taylor and sort something out. I know that's what he wants. He hates seeing you locked up in this place."

"He'll never be able to trust me."

"He will. He so desperately wants to. If you can prove to him that he can trust you, then he will." Lucas still looked unsure. "He loves you so much Lucas, he just wants you back."

Skye frowned when she saw Lucas's defences returning. He scowled and shook his head.

"I will always hate him."

Skye sighed and dropped her hand from his cheek. Her other remained locked in Lucas's hold. She felt his grip increase, as if worried she was about to pull away. But she didn't. She allowed him to keep clinging on to her.

"I know you two will never get along." Skye mumbled. "But maybe you could at least learn to tolerate one another?" Lucas frowned. His mouth opened as he went to speak, but Skye quickly cut over him. "For me." She pleaded. Lucas looked quizzically at her. "Can you try and get along for me?"

Lucas sighed.

"Bucket, I'd do anything for you. But I...I don't think it's possible that your precious Commander and I could get even tolerate one another." Skye dropped her gaze sadly, a troubled frown forming on her brow. "I'm sorry." Lucas muttered.

Skye angrily glared at him then.

"No you're not!" She accused. "Sorry would be if you had at least tried to get along and failed." She snatched her hand back from him and sat up, looking down at him. "But you won't even try Lucas! Why are you so afraid of just talking to your father?" Skye snapped.

Lucas sat up also. He stared pitifully at Skye, like an animal that had just been scorned.

"I'm sorry." He repeated lowly.

Skye glowered. Then she scooped up her Plex and got to her feet.

"I don't know what the point of me trying to help you is if you won't even try to help yourself!" She hissed.

Lucas watched miserably as Skye stomped to the exit. She banged her fist three times before the guard outside opened the door for her. She didn't even look back at him. Lucas frowned at the door as it was slammed closed once more. He heard the locks click as they were turned into place.

He grumbled to himself before he lied back down on the sleeping bag. She was so frustrating. His head turned to where Skye had been lying. He was able to see the small indentation where her body had been. Naturally gravitating to where she had been, he shuffled over to her side. Her sweet scent still remained on the sleeping bag and he could feel her warmth. God he missed her when she wasn't with him, and yet her absence was also a blessing. Still, he was starting to realise what he was going to have to do if he wanted to keep seeing her.

XXX

Skye stomped up the steps, putting much needed space between her and Lucas. He was one of the most frustrating, irritating people she had ever met. She wanted so badly to punch him right in the face; yet she'd give everything to be able to lie back down with him and watch the meteors. Why did he always have to do that to her? Why did he have to confuse her so much?

"Skye?" Taylor called as he walked out from the security room. Skye stopped, just short of the exit to the brig, and unwillingly turned to face the Commander. "What happened?" He asked.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she remembered Taylor had been watching the whole thing. When she had first gone into the brig, she had wondered how Lucas had coped with being watched all day. But since being down there, she realised how easy it was to forget about the cameras. She felt mortified knowing the Commander had been observing her displays of affection toward his deranged son.

"I nearly had him." She announced. "He apologised to me for everything he had done. He's starting to regret his actions. But he just doesn't think he's worth a second chance. I tried to make him see and then we ended up arguing." Skye informed. She gestured behind her. "I'm gonna go now. I need some time to cool off. I'll come back tomorrow though."

As Skye went to turn, Taylor spoke.

"I don't think so Skye." He commented, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "I appreciate everything you've done to help," Slowly, she turned back around to face Taylor. "But I think you're starting to get too close to this...to him."

Skye frowned.

"There's nothing going on!" Skye exclaimed. "I'm trying to be his friend, to show him I've forgiven him. But I...I don't _feel_ anything for him. I couldn't."

Taylor smiled kindly.

"Skye, I saw how you was down there. I know when someone's acting and when someone's not." Taylor remarked softly.

Skye shook her head.

"N..no. Taylor you've got this all wrong. I don't like Lucas in that way. I just...I was..." Skye frowned as she wondered what she had been doing. "I wanted him to see he wasn't on his own. But I'm not in love with him or anything." She felt like she needed to prove it somehow. "I like Josh." She announced.

"Shannon's kid?" Taylor commented. Skye nodded. "Thought you two weren't speaking."

"We are. We went out for dinner the other night."

"Oh." Taylor frowned. "Well then I'm sorry Skye. I guess I thought I saw something that wasn't there." He looked slightly awkward. "But still you don't have to keep coming back. I understand he's not your responsibility. You don't have to waste your time, especially if you're seeing Shannon's boy."

Skye bit her lip.

"It's okay. I want to help. I feel I owe it to him after I...y'know. Shot him."

Taylor smiled.

"Skye if you hadn't then he wouldn't be here now getting held. Hell I probably wouldn't be here either."

A weak smile formed on her lips.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Skye announced. "Night." She called over her shoulder as she hurriedly made her escape.

Taylor sighed as he watched her leave. He couldn't quite figure out what was going on between her and his son. He had heard how close they had gotten all those months back. Rumours had flown around about just how close they really had gotten. Although Taylor hadn't believed it at first, Shannon had explained how Lucas had only released his son after Skye had begged him to. It had made even him question what had occurred between the two. Perhaps it was wrong of him to put Skye in that situation again; and yet he couldn't deny the change he'd witnessed in his son since Skye had been visiting him.

"Commander?"

Taylor glanced behind him. In the doorway that led down to the cell, Curran was stood watching his carefully.

"Curran."

"It's Lucas, sir. He's asked if he can speak to you."

Taylor raised a brow in shock. That had to be a first. Unable to think of coherent words, he simply nodded and followed the young soldier down to the prison.

* * *

**_9th February_**

Skye knocked loudly on the door, desperate to get inside. When the door was finally opened she was greeted by a happy grin.

"Skye!" Hunter exclaimed. "Long time no see."

Skye pushed past Hunter.

"Is anyone else here?" She asked.

"No. Why, what's up?"

Skye turned to face him as he closed the door.

"I need to talk to someone about this and you're the only person I can."

For obvious reasons, she couldn't tell Josh about Lucas. Her mother was also out of the question. Tasha would probably freak out and tell her she was crazy. But Hunter had always been like an older brother to her. He'd listen to her and be reasonable. She had to talk to someone; it was driving her mad.

"What's wrong?" Hunter queried.

"It's Lucas." Skye announced, eliciting an instant frown from Hunter. "I've kind of been going to see him." She revealed.

"_What_?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I've been visiting him in the brig for nearly a week now. It wasn't my mom I was recording the meteor shower for, it was him. He wanted to see it and I thought it would make him happy if I recorded it. And it did. It worked. I saw this whole different side to him and I think I got through to him. He said how sorry he was and I really think he meant it. But then he was all like how it was too late for him to be given a second chance and I really did try to make him see that it's never too late, but I don't think he listened to me. And now I think Taylor thinks something's going on with us, me and Lucas I mean. But it's not. Well I don't think it is. I do like him but...I couldn't, not after everything he's done, could I? Besides me and Josh are working things out and I love Josh to bits, I really do. He's like my best friend." Skye frowned when she said that. She did love Josh. But suddenly she wasn't sure if she was _in_ love with him. "Hunter I don't know what to do."

Hunter was staring at her, looking completely lost. He blinked a couple of times before frowning.

"Hang on a minute. Just go back to the part where you've been seeing Lucas!"

Skye sighed.

"Don't be angry with me."

"Skye why the hell would you go see that psycho?!"

Skye moved around to the couch and plopped down.

"You know how things were rough between me and Taylor?" Hunter nodded as he joined her on the couch. "Well, I saw him and we got talking. He said how he was having trouble with Lucas."

"Big surprise there."

Skye sent Hunter a scornful frown before continuing.

"I offered to help. You know how Lucas was with me. I thought I might be able to get him to open up."

"And Taylor let you do this?"

"He didn't want to at first. But I convinced him. I wanted to prove to him that I was on his side. I wanted us to be alright again. I thought if I did this for Taylor, then it would make up for everything that happened." Skye sighed. "The first time I saw Lucas I didn't think it was going to work. He hadn't changed at all and I stormed out. But since then...I've noticed other things. He does want to change Hunter. He just doesn't think he's worth the help."

"He's not Skye! Look what he did! So many died because of what _he_ did."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Don't you think you'd be a bit screwed up if you'd been tortured and then watched your mother die?" Hunter huffed, shaking his head. "He could be an asset to Terra Nova."

"Or he could destroy it once and for all." Hunter retaliated. "Have you ever considered he might be playing you so he can get out and then go find the Sixers again?"

Skye shook her head.

"No, he's not. Hunter you're not there. You haven't seen what I have."

"Skye, you sound like a naive little girl who's trying to see the good side in someone who is beyond redemption." Skye looked miserably down at her legs. "You sound like you're in love with him." Hunter remarked gloomily.

Skye sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself. So many different emotions were soaring through her. She didn't know how she felt about any of it. All she knew was that she'd keep going back to see him; she couldn't break away.

"He gets under my skin." Skye muttered.

"I can tell. Maybe it's a bad idea for you to be seeing him if he affects you like this." Skye glanced sideways at Hunter. "You don't owe him anything and I'm sure Taylor will be grateful you tried. But you shouldn't have to put yourself through this."

Skye shook her head.

"I can't abandon him now." Skye shrugged her shoulders. "I have to go back again."

"No you don't."

"I do Hunter. Everyone else has given up on him. If I do now as well it'll push him right back to square one. I can't do that too him."

Hunter sighed. He put his arm around Skye's shoulders. She leant into him, feeling vulnerable.

"Skye some people are beyond saving. Even if you somehow get through to him, no one here will ever be able to accept him back. People have only just started getting over what you did. Can you imagine if they found out you've been sneaking off to see him how they'd react? They'd mistrust you again and treat you like shit. Don't do that to yourself. He's not worth it."

Skye sighed.

"That's what he said." She commented, straightening up once more. She turned to look at Hunter. "I think when someone says that, it means there's hope for them."

Hunter narrowed his eyes. Then he sighed.

"Look, if you're going to keep doing this then you can't let him get inside your head. He manipulates people. That's how he works."

Skye pouted.

"I know. He just knows what to say to get on my nerves."

"When are you next supposed to be going back?"

"About half an hour. I meet Taylor at the brig at 7pm."

"Do you want me to come?" Hunter offered.

Skye frowned across at him.

"And do what?"

"Be there for moral support."

Skye smirked.

"That's okay. I can handle it. I just...needed to talk to someone about it."

"Well I'm always here. Y'know you can tell me anything."

Skye smiled.

"I know. You're such a good friend." Hunter smiled. "I better get going." Skye got to her feet. "Don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

Hunter nodded.

"Of course." He also stood. "But if you need to come back here afterwards to talk, I'll be here. Okay?"

"Okay." Skye put her arms around Hunter's shoulders and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He walked her back around to the door. "Just be careful, alright?"

Skye nodded.

"Bye."

Hunter sighed as he watched her walk off into the distance. She always chose to be interested in the wrong people. He had always been there for her; why couldn't she see that?

XXX

"Skye!" Taylor grinned when he saw her. Skye smiled back, trying not to show her wavering confidence. Taylor marched forward, meeting her half way. "I don't how, but you did it!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a bear hug.

Skye grinned, feeding off of the happiness Taylor was radiating. A puzzled frown formed on her brow.

"Did what?" She queried.

Taylor released her and beamed happily.

"After you left last night, Lucas asked to see me. We actually had a conversation." The smile on Taylor's face grew. "That must be the first proper talk we've had in years." Skye could feel elation building in her stomach. "He wants a second chance. He wants to come back home."

Skye beamed.

"That's great!"

Taylor nodded.

"Thank you. I know this is because of you."

Skye shrugged.

"I didn't really do anything." She commented. Taylor rolled his eyes, knowing Skye would never take the credit. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well we discussed that. He understands it's going to be difficult for the citizens to accept him back in so we're going to integrate him back in slowly. Starting tomorrow for two hours every day, I'm going to let him go work in the labs. Obviously guards will stay with him and keep an eye on him and then he'll come back here. If he can cooperate with these rules then slowly he'll be allowed out for longer and perhaps with less supervision."

Skye grinned.

"That's great. I bet he'll enjoy that."

"I hope so."

"Does Malcolm know?" Skye queried.

Taylor pulled a face.

"I spoke to Malcolm this morning. He's...cooperating."

Skye smirked.

"Bet he wasn't too keen though."

"Not everyone is as understanding as you."

"Yeah well...I'm not exactly on everyone's Christmas card list either."

Taylor smiled.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. You did what you did for your mother. You saved her life Skye, and that is commendable." Skye beamed. "It took guts to do what you did."

"Thank you."

Taylor smiled.

"Did you want to pop in? Because you've done what you set out to do, so I wouldn't blame you if you walked away now. I know it's been tough on you."

Skye shook her head.

"It's fine; I'm fine. And I will still see him. He'll need a friendly face to see out here."

Taylor grinned.

"Okay. Well go right ahead. I have some business to attend to."

"You're not going to stay and watch?"

The Commander sighed.

"I've seen how he is with you Skye. I know he's not going to hurt you."

Skye felt a blush warming up her cheeks.

"Alright. Well I'll let you know how it goes."

Taylor nodded. Sending him a final smile, Skye then turned and headed toward the brig. The knowledge that Taylor wasn't going to be there watching gave her a new sense of confidence. A feeling of freedom filled her, causing her heart to soar.

Lucas paced back and forth, boredom swirling inside of him. He was so sick of seeing the same four walls. An overwhelming sense of euphoria took over when the door opened and his Bucket walked through. He halted instantly, gazing across at her. When she wasn't with him, he missed her so dearly. He needed her with him. She was the reason he had even considered speaking to his father. To be with her, he'd go through hell.

The way she beamed when she saw him told Lucas all he needed to know, she already knew he'd spoken to Taylor. A smile formed on his own face, her obvious elation causing his own joy to rise. She paced toward him, maintaining his intense stare. Neither spoke; they didn't need to. It was like they knew what the other was thinking.

Then Skye did something Lucas never thought she would. She pounced at him, throwing her arms around his neck. For a moment he was too shocked that she was willingly touching him to fully comprehend what was happening. Instead of hugging her back, his muscles tensed. He wasn't accustomed to such close proximity; normally he was avoided like the plague.

"Thank you." Skye whispered in his ear.

Hearing her voice finally grounded him back in reality. Finally his body responded and he nervously put his arms around her, afraid she'd pull away from him like she always did. But she didn't. Instead she tucked her head under his chin, her arms lazily draping over his shoulders.

"You've spoken to dear old dad then?" Lucas commented.

Skye smiled.

"I have." She pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "He said you're going to be working in the labs."

Lucas nodded, happiness swirling in his green eyes.

"I am. I thought that way I could get to see you more."

Skye frowned confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

Lucas smiled.

"I'll be in the labs and you'll be on the ward; I figured our paths would cross a few times."

Skye stared at him blankly for a moment before laughing. Lucas arched a brow as he watched Skye sniggering, not seeing the joke. Her arms moved from around his neck and she wiped her eyes.

"Lucas I don't work in the hospital anymore!" She exclaimed.

Lucas's face dropped.

"_What_?" He questioned, dropping his arms from her waist.

Skye shook her head.

"I don't work there anymore." She chuckled.

Lucas frowned.

"But I only agreed to work there cos I thought I'd see you!" He whined.

Skye sniggered.

"Well your plan's failed epically."

Lucas pulled a face. Then he crossed his arms.

"How come you don't work there anymore? I thought you were on your way to being some big shot doctor."

Skye sighed. Her brows tugged together.

"After people found out I was the spy, they didn't really want much to do with me." Skye replied, dropping her stare to the ground. "Some refused to let me treat them; others would say nasty things when I was trying to help."

Lucas frowned. He reached out and grabbed Skye's chin, forcing her eyes back up to meet his. She looked pitifully back at him. Rage filled his face.

"Who were they?" He queried.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Who were they?"

Skye jerked her head away from his hand.

"Lucas it was ages ago. I'm over it."

Lucas glared, but Skye knew it wasn't directed at her.

"They shouldn't have treated you like that." Skye shrugged her shoulders. "Do they still?"

"It's not as bad as it was. Most people just kind of ignore me now really. A few still make comments but it doesn't bother me." Skye smiled. "I got my mom back. That's what matters."

A muscle flexed in Lucas's jaw.

"When I get out of here, if anyone even so much as looks at you the wrong way I'll..."

"No!" Skye interjected, looking sharply at him. "Lucas I don't want you to do anything stupid! You have one chance. Don't blow it."

Lucas shook his head.

"I won't let people abuse you."

Skye smiled.

"I'm fine Lucas. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

Lucas sighed, his expression softening as he gazed into Skye's eyes. He reached out and stroked her face, marvelling at how soft her skin was.

"I just want to look after you." He admitted.

Skye felt her heart pound when he said that.

"It's not worth risking your freedom." She remarked.

Lucas brought his other hand up to her face, cupping it gently. He looked seriously at her then, his gaze piercing through to her very soul.

"I would risk everything for you."

Skye bit down on her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. Then she shook her head.

"I'm supposed to be seeing Josh tomorrow." Skye breathed.

A smirk formed on Lucas's mouth. Gently, he leant his forehead down against hers. Skye's breathing hitched and her heart began drumming rapidly.

"Its okay, Bucket." He murmured. Then he lightly pressed his lips to her cheek. "I enjoy the chase."

As he leant back, he winked at her. Skye frowned confusedly. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to get inside of his head. She was going to manipulate him into speaking to his father; get him back on side with Terra Nova. He wasn't supposed to screw with her mind again.

"Lucas..." Skye pleaded, wanting him to stop toying with her.

Why had he had to choose her? There were so many other beautiful women in Terra Nova. Skye was so plain and ordinary compared to them. He should have been chasing them. They may have been more receptive. But Skye couldn't give in. He wasn't supposed to be the one. She wanted a nice guy, like Josh. He was gentle and kind and completely right for her. Lucas was exactly what she didn't want. He was cruel and manipulative. She hated him.

"You need to go." Lucas commented. He smiled. "You need time to think; I can see that." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just wish me luck for tomorrow."

Skye frowned, puzzled.

"Tomorrow?"

She couldn't think what was so special about tomorrow. She couldn't think of much right then. Lucas simply smirked at her in response.

"My first day in my old job."

"Oh yeah...right...good luck."

Lucas chuckled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Bucket. Have a good date with Young Shannon."

He smiled sweetly at her. Skye frowned. She was so confused. He seemed pleased that she was going on a date with Josh. But she knew he couldn't be. He hated him. He'd probably kill him if he ever got the chance. Her head felt so sore as she tried to process Lucas's actions. Normally he was so easy to read. His emotions gave him away; but Skye couldn't figure him out in that moment.

"Okay. Bye Lucas." Skye mumbled.

Her frown remained on her brow as she headed back for the exit. She could feel his eyes on her as she knocked on the door, waiting to be released. But she didn't look back at him. Instead she hurriedly left. He was right; she did need time to think. Why was he always right?!

* * *

**_12th February_**

Skye hadn't seen Lucas for days; not since he'd started his new job. Yet he was all she could think about. Every time she closed her eyes she was back in his cage and he was kissing her cheek or stroking her face. Each night, she'd replayed their final conversation over in her mind, trying to make sense of what he had said. He'd told her he'd risk everything for her, yet he'd then seemed happy that she had her ate with Josh. It was like dealing with two completely different people. She just couldn't figure him out.

But what was really frustrating her was that she couldn't figure herself out either. He had a way of getting under her skin. She hated him for it. He didn't care about her; he just wanted to screw her up. He enjoyed toying with her. He wanted to break her.

Lucas had tried to kill her. He'd smashed her head against a rover and left her for dead. Anything could have come and eaten her unconscious body. But he'd left her there anyway. Proof that he didn't care. He'd also threatened the life of her mother. On countless occasions, he'd used the people Skye really did care about to manipulate her into doing things she hadn't wanted to do. She hated him and he hated her.

"Hello! Earth to Skye!" Josh called, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

Skye jolted back from her thoughts of Lucas, focusing on Josh. They were sat in his house on the couch. His family were all out and Josh had invited her around to keep him company.

"Sorry I was miles away." Skye commented, smiling. "Did you say something?"

Josh chuckled at her.

"I asked if you were going to that Valentine's party."

"Oh." Skye frowned. "Urm...I haven't really thought about it."

"Well you must be the only girl who hasn't. It's all Maddy's been talking about. Mark is taking her and she's been totally stressing about it."

Skye smirked.

"Bless her." She shrugged. "I probably wouldn't be wanted there."

"Why?"

"People still don't really approve of everything that I did."

"I thought it was getting better?"

"Oh it is. It's not half as bad as what it was. But urm...I just still try to avoid big public displays like that."

Josh pulled a face.

"Shame. I wanted to know if you'd go with me."

Skye's eyes widened.

"What?"

Josh grinned.

"I wanted to know if you'd be my valentine date."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You." Josh sighed. "Look, I know I've acted like a total dick recently. But I do still really like you. There was something between us, there was since I first arrived. I know I ruined it at first because Kara..." Josh shrugged. "She'll always be my first love." He admitted. Skye smiled. "But I moved on and...and I really want us to spend some more time together."

"Josh...I..." Skye frowned. Her mind was a chaotic storm. Lucas was driving her mad. She wanted to push him as far away as possible, yet she also craved his proximity. But it was wrong. He was a horrible man. "Okay." She answered. Josh's eyes widened and his lips curved up into a grin. "I'd love to come with you."

"Yeah?"

Skye nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"Definitely."

XXX

Lucas sat in his cell, staring at the door. It had been days since Skye had been to see him. To say he was missing her was an understatement. He felt like a moon that had lost its planet and was stuck eternally alone in space. Never before had he needed someone as much as he needed Skye.

Lucas's heart boomed when he heard the door begin to open. His hopeful gaze lifted as a figure walked in. But then his depression grew when his father's face came into view. He frowned miserably and looked down at the ground.

"She still hasn't come back?" Lucas muttered.

"I know." Taylor remarked. "I'm sorry."

Lucas shook his head.

"I don't understand. This was what she wanted." He looked back at his father. "She begged me to make things right. I don't know why she won't see me now."

Taylor sighed.

"She'll come around Lucas."

Lucas frowned gloomily

"I miss her." He mumbled.

"I know you do."

"I need her."

Taylor frowned.

"Lucas...do you love her?" Lucas didn't look back at his father. His scowl just deepened and he closed his eyes. A small smile formed on Taylor's face, understanding completely. "Do you know what two days is?" Lucas looked quizzically back at his father and shook his head. "It's valentine's day. There's a party and Boylan's. Skye will probably be there."

* * *

**_Valentine's Day_**

Skye gazed at her reflection in her bedroom mirror as she brushed through her wavy hair. She'd already done her makeup and gotten changed into the blue knee length dress she had chosen to wear. The only thing left was to try and get her hair under control. She'd decided to wear it up in a bun, showing off her cheek bones. As she began tying her hair, her mother walked into her room.

"You look beautiful." Deborah commented, smiling warmly at her daughter.

Skye sent her a small beam back.

"Thanks mom."

Deborah leaned against the doorframe as she observed Skye doing one final check of her appearance in the mirror.

"What's wrong Bucket?" She asked.

Skye frowned back at her mother.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't seem as happy as you were a few days ago."

In response, Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'm just nervous about tonight."

Deborah smirked.

"You've got nothing to be worried about." She remarked as Skye pulled on her coat. "You look stunning. Josh is a very lucky man." Skye smiled weakly. "But this isn't about Josh, is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bucket, I know about you going to see Lucas."

Skye raised her brows in shock.

"What?"

Deborah smiled warmly.

"Hunter was worried about you. He told me that you'd been going to see him."

Skye scowled.

"He shouldn't have said that."

"Don't blame him. He was just concerned about you." Skye sighed moodily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Skye shrugged as she grabbed her back.

"I didn't want you to worry."

Her mother frowned.

"I'm your mother. I'm supposed to worry."

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway. I've stopped seeing him." Skye snapped.

Deborah's brows pulled together.

"How come?"

"Because he was screwing with my head again." Skye remarked. "He was making me think that I...I love him." Tears starting forming in her eyes. "But I don't mom. I can't."

Deborah sighed.

"Bucket..."

"Please don't." Skye said quickly, raising her hands. "I just want to forget all about him. I want to go to the party with Josh and have a great time."

"What about Lucas?"

Skye shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll slip up again sooner rather than later. Taylor will probably have no choice but to lock him away for the rest of his lonely life."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course I don't want that for him. But some people just can't change. He'll ruin it somehow. It's inevitable." Skye swiped at a tear that splashed onto her cheek. "I need to go now otherwise I'll be late." As she walked past her mom, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek. "I won't be too late."

"Just try and have a good time."

Skye nodded. Then she swiftly left the house. The fresh air was welcoming, helping her to cool down. Forcing all thoughts of Lucas from her mind, she made her way toward Boylan's bar. Each year Boylan always held a Valentine's Day party. Singles would go there looking for love and couples went to celebrate their relationship. That year would be the first ever time Skye had had a date. The previous years, she and her roommates and gone as a group looking for some love. Max and Tasha were the two who had normally left with a date.

Despite her mixed feelings about Josh, Skye was still excited to see him. She wanted to have a fantastic night to rekindle the strong feelings she had once held for Josh; the feelings that had become tainted when Lucas had arrived. He always seemed to screw up everything for her.

Skye pulled a face as she forced herself to think of anything else that didn't relate to him. As she neared the bar, she could hear the music pumping out. It helped distract her mind, focus on the perfect night she was going to have. Putting on her best smile, she marched straight into the bar.

The lights were dimmed and music blasted out from hidden speakers. The tables and chairs that normally littered the floor had all been moved, making way for a large dance floor. Already there were about a dozen couples twirling around, holding one another close. At the other end were the singles, drunkenly dancing in a promiscuous fashion in order to gain attention. Skye smirked at them as she descended down the stairs.

At first she couldn't see Josh as she pushed through the crowds; but then she spotted him at the side of the bar. Annoyance filled her when she saw him sat talking to another female. Skye marched over, raising her chin confidently.

"Josh?" She called sweetly.

He glanced around at her and grinned.

"Skye! You made it!" She nodded. Then her eyes flicked back at the other girl. "Oh this is Melissa, she also works here."

Skye knew who she was. She also knew of the girl's reputation for being a boyfriend stealing slut. But still she smiled politely.

"Hi." Then she looked at Josh. "Shall we get a drink?"

He nodded and got to his feet.

"I'll see you later." He remarked to Melissa.

Her smile was cat like and she fluttered her thick black lashes.

"Yeah you will."

Skye frowned at her, feeling her irritation grow. Then Josh placed his hand on the small of her back and led her around to the front of the bar.

"I didn't know you were friends with her." Skye remarked.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. Bit of a flirt though." Skye shrugged her brows knowingly. "What do you want?"

"Moonshine. Double." Skye answered.

Josh grinned at her. Then he placed there orders, shouting over the music. Skye scanned the room carefully, taking in every detail. She smiled when she spotted Mark and Maddy dancing closely with one another. Hunter was also there, sat with Max, checking out the singles ladies. Tasha was out on the dance floor with Emily, one of her other friends. Both were wearing short, tight dresses.

"Here you go." Josh handed over Skye's drink. She smiled gratefully before downing the whole contents. Josh chuckled. "Stressful day?"

Skye smirked.

"Stressful month."

"In that case I'll get you another." Josh commented, grinning.

"Please."

XXX

Skye felt weightless. The room was spinning wildly as she twirled her hips around. Josh's hands on her waist were the only thing keeping her upright. Heels had been a mistake. She was pretty sure she was going to trip over. But she was enjoying herself; probably due to the amount of alcohol she had ingested.

As the music slowed down, Josh pulled her closer. Her chest pressed tightly to his and their hips were locked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself up. His arms wound around her body and they swayed completely out of time with the music.

"Did I s...say how s...sorry I wa...was for blaming y..you for Kara?" Josh asked, stumbling on his words.

Skye nodded.

"You did. It's o..okay. She mumbled. "You're forgiven."

Josh grinned. The next thing Skye knew, his mouth was on hers. It didn't really register though that they were kissing. She just stood there, allowing him to shove his tongue into her mouth.

Anxiety was storming through Lucas as he entered the bar. His father had allowed him out of his cage for one night. He'd told Lucas about the party, about Skye being there. The old man did have the occasional use. Breathing in deeply, he began walking down the steps. The music was terrible; it was some old sappy love song. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air. It was crowded, with most people looking like they were attempting to dance.

Lucas's eyes searched desperately for her, scanning each face. He stood on the stairs, trying not to make himself noticed. He didn't want his presence to cause a riot; though he figured most of the people there were probably blind drunk. His eyes narrowed, unable to locate Skye. He spotted a few of her friends, but still he could not see her.

Frowning, he figured maybe his father had gotten it wrong. It didn't seem like Skye's kind of scene anyway. But then his eyes spotted a girl in a light blue dress. In that single moment, whatever was left of his broken heart completely shattered. It was Skye. He knew it. And she was with some other man. His arms were tightly locked around her small body and their faces were mashed together. It took Lucas a couple of moments to realise it was the Shannon boy.

His fists locked as he felt his rage burning up. Seeing red, he went to rip Young Shannon away from his Bucket. But then Skye's words rang through his mind. She had so badly wanted him to change, to be a better person. He knew if he reacted in that moment he'd lose her forever. Swallowing down his natural instinct to attack, Lucas turned and stormed back out from the bar.

"Mmmm Josh..." Skye murmured, putting her hands on his chest and gently pushing him back.

"Yeah?" Josh muttered, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"I feel sick." Skye announced. "I need air."

Josh sniggered. Then he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon."

Skye stumbled forward, hating her stupid heels. She wanted to take them off. She started to lean down to remove her shoes, but Josh held her up. Moaning, she continued walking by his side. As he helped her up the stairs, Skye nearly tripped...twice. She grumbled, but managed to make it to the top. Her head was pounding and her stomach knotting. She practically fell out of the front door.

It was freezing cold outside, the air bitter. She shivered violently. That was when she realised she was no longer wearing her coat. She frowned, wondering where she had put it. Josh put his arm back around her waist and led her around the side of the bar.

"Better?" He asked. Skye nodded her head. It was refreshing. "Good."

Josh then put his hands on her waist and brought his mouth back to hers. Skye frowned and shook her head. She felt sick; she didn't want him to kiss her.

"Josh!" She moaned. But he didn't stop. Instead he pushed her into the building, her back against the metal frame. Frowning, Skye tried to push him away. But still he persisted, groping at her body. "Josh! Stop it!" She groaned.

Then suddenly she felt him wrenched from her body. Her eyes tried to focus on the blurry figures in front of her. She saw someone punch Josh to the ground and he yelped. For a moment she thought it was Lucas, but she remembered he was locked up so it couldn't have been.

"Don't," Lucas punched Josh in the jaw. "Fucking touch," He kicked him in the ribs as the boy collapsed to the ground. "Her again!" He snarled. Every instinct told him to kill the boy, but he forced himself to back away, leaving the Shannon boy in a heap on the ground. His focus switched back to Skye. She looked out of it, wavering unsteadily on her feet. Instantly he was by her side and caught her as she lost her balance. "Skye?" Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you alright?"

She squinted at him, as if someone were shining a harsh light in her eyes.

"Lucas?"

He smiled at her.

"Hey."

"But you're in the brig." She remarked, her words slurred.

"And you're drunk." He observed. Skye could barely keep her eyes focused on him. "C'mon, I think you've had enough fun tonight. Let's get you home."

Skye nodded placidly.

"Okay." She allowed him to begin leading her forward. But then she frowned when she saw Josh on the floor. "You knocked out my date." She accused.

Lucas smirked.

"I taught him some manners." Lucas countered.

Skye shook her head.

"That wasn't very nice."

"He wasn't hurting you Bucket. I promised you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again."

Skye beamed then.

"My hero."

Lucas chuckled.

"I like you drunk."

Skye nodded.

"I'm more fun." She admitted.

Lucas grinned. Then he scooped her up into his eyes causing her to squeal.

"C'mon Bucket."

Skye giggled like a school girl as he carried her through Terra Nova.

"It's like we're married!" She exclaimed. Lucas smirked at her. Skye clung onto him tightly, her arms around his neck. She gazed into his eyes. "Did you break out?" She accused.

Lucas grimaced at her.

"Of course not. Dear old dad let me out."

"No he didn't."

"He did actually."

"He wouldn't." Skye argued.

Lucas grinned at her.

"He said I could go to the party."

Sadness filled her then.

"Were you with someone?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No. The girl I wanted to be with was there with someone else."

Skye looked troubled then.

"Oh." She fell silent for a few moments. "I didn't know you were coming."

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"For me?" Lucas smiled and nodded. Skye then shook her head. "Don't like surprises."

Lucas laughed.

"Duly noted. No more surprises."

Skye smiled.

"Good." She then looked forward. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"You're going the wrong way." Skye observed. "I live with my mom now."

"Where does she live?"

"The new houses." Skye pointed. "That way." Lucas changed his direction. Skye rested her head against his shoulder. "Who knew you'd be my Prince Charming?" She commented.

Lucas grinned.

"That's me. Prince Charming."

"I'm tired." Skye announced.

Her eyes began closing.

"Stay with me Bucket. You need to tell me which house is yours."

"Okay."

It took them nearly twenty minutes, but Lucas managed to get her back home. Skye punched in the code on the door; it took her four attempts. Then Lucas quietly walked in. The house was dark, so he figured Deborah must have been asleep.

"Which room is yours?" He asked gently. Skye gestured with her hand, looking half asleep. Lucas took her to her room and laid her gently down on her bed. "There we go." He remarked, tucking her in. Stroking her hair, he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day Bucket."

Skye smiled sleepily. Lucas straightened back up, and went to turn away. But Skye grabbed hold of his hand.

"Stay." She pleaded through a yawn. Lucas looked hesitantly at her, knowing he shouldn't take advantage of her drunken state no matter how much he desired to. "Please."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Skye nodded.

"I want you with me." Silently, Lucas took off his shoes and jacket and slipped under the covers with her. Skye smiled at him and snuggled into his side. Leaning up, she looked down at him "Happy Valentine's Day Lucas." She murmured.

Then she leant down and kissed him deeply, feeling the familiar gravitating pull toward him.


End file.
